Modern devices can wirelessly communicate with each other. Broadband communication facilitates have a high throughput exchange of information but pose various problems to radio frequency component designers that are forced to find satisfactory tradeoffs between radio frequency component performance and size.
Various small broadband antennas have a frequency pattern that dramatically tend to shrink at higher frequencies and also tend to be oriented towards the ground. These unwanted phenomena limit the capability of broadband wireless transmission.
There is a growing need to provide efficient broadband radiation devices.